Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire.
Description of the Related Art
A publicly-known conventional pneumatic tire comprising, on a tread portion, a plurality of lands defined by at least one or more annular circumferential grooves continuously extending in a circumferential direction, and a plurality of closed grooves. The plurality of grooves extend so as to intersect one another at one or more intersections on a surface of the land and have both ends terminated within the surface. The plurality of grooves form an intersection groove having a radial portion extending in at least three directions from the intersection of the closed grooves (e.g., refer to JP 2013-151235 A).
However, in the above conventional pneumatic tire, the intersection groove is provided on shoulder portions, and moreover on longitudinal sipes. Therefore, it is difficult to improve traction performance (traction: ability to transmit a driving force of a tire to a road surface) forming the intersection groove. Further, since the conventional pneumatic tire is not a type where blocks are formed on the tread portion, there is no disclosure or suggestion of a construction which such intersection groove is provided on a center block having high contact pressure on a road surface.